


I'm sorry Captain

by fatrock



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: AU, Angst, Forgive Me, I meant to do this a LONG time ago, M/M, Mystery, hayakawa is precious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:46:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fatrock/pseuds/fatrock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayakawa has a deadly disease, leaving him with few years left to live. He's managed to hide it from his teammates until one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The Doctol (orphan_account)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/gifts).



> This was originally by The Doctol.  
> It's almost been a year. I'm sorry for the long wait.

For years since he was a kid, the only news he heard was the bad news. He wouldn't live long. It was his disease that separated him from other kids. When he was younger, he couldn't play outside too much due to the fear of getting hurt. Eventually, he heard voices all around him.

"He's strange."

"Why can't he talk like a regular person?"

"Does he have a lisp? Ew."

"It's like he's missing teeth."

The voices got all jumbled together that the boy, hid himself in his room for several days. Until he met him, his Captain.

\- Current time- 

Spring was rolling around the corner and everyone was getting flu shots and allergy medicine (no seriously). New students were rolling in soon. After that the 3rd years would have to graduate. 

Over in the gymnasium, the basketball team was practicing. 

One person was missing, Hayakawa. Their always overenthusiastic rebounder was no where in sight.

"I'm gon'a be late!", a short brown hair male ran to the school,"On'y if mom had woken me up ear'ier!"

His eyesight had been declining lately. He never told anyone, not even his Captain.

"WHERE IS HE?!", yelled a tall male who was soon to graduate

"Maybe he ran into some trouble? What do you think, Yukio?", their exGoM member walked up to the male

"I doubt it.", the male stared at the gymnasium entrance," he's not one to _get_ into trouble."

"Hm?"

"Nothing! Also, call me Captain! ALL RIGHT, BACK TO PRACTICE!"

"Yes Captain!", a chorus of young voices replied

A slamming noise was heard over by the entrance, it was Hayakawa.

"Sor'y I'm lat'r than usual Capt'n!", Hayakawa panted

"Better late than sorry.", Yukio playfully slapped the younger male on the head," When you feel like you can join us, go change."

"Yes, Capt'n!"

Hayakawwa later got dressed and went out to join the team when he experienced a dizzy spell. He tried to use the wall as support but it was too late, he fell. 

"Captain! Hayakawa fell!", Shinya yelled

"Oh no...", Yukio mumbled feeling his heartbeat,"Call the paramedics!"

Practice was cancelled due to the fall of Hayakawa. The team was transported to the hospital (of course, all the nurses wanted to get Kise's autograph).

The team waited outside the ER room from what felt like hours.

"Excuse me, may I speak with your Captain?", a young looking doctor walked up to the group

"Yes, that's me.", Yukio stood up 

The two went to a discussion room.

"As you are aware, your teammate's current condition is critical.", the doctor handed Yukio the results

"No... I didn't know about any of this...", Yukio stared in shock at the papers

"He didn't tell you?"

"Not one of us."

"Hm. I guess its best to get in contact with his family."

"He has none."

"What?"

"He was abandoned..."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"My family took him in, however, he decided to retain his family name."

"Is that so."

"Yes. If you want I can get into contact with my parents right away." 

"Ok. However, let me give you some other things first."

Yukio was confused by what the doctor meant by other things. He was handed a portfolio of papers.

"These are?"

"His other medical papers. I'm afraid its time to learn the truth before he leaves."

"Leaves? W-What are you talking about?", Yukio's voice slowly cracked

"Read and you shall see."

Yukio opened the portfolio that belonged to Hayakawa. For a strange reason he felt an unexplainable fear before proceeding open someone's secrets; not just anyone's, Hayakawa's. His childhood friend.


	2. Not Much Time Left

Yukio's hand was shaking as he began to open the portfolio. The contents inside caused the young man's eyes to widen. His legs felt weak. There were three reports. 

Patients name: Mitsuhiro Hayakawa 

Age: 5 

Reason: Deadly Disease

Estimated Time: 10-15 years left

Side effects: Lisp and bleeds easily

The next report was from 5 years later.

Patients Name: Mitsuhiro Hayakawa

Age: 10

Reason: Disease

Estimated Time: 6-9 years

Side effects: Weak Heart

The last report was the most recent.

Patients Name: Mitsuhiro Hayakawa 

Age: 17

Reason: Deadly Disease

Estimated Time: A few months

Side Effects: Weak Body

"Doctor, is it ok if I ask what month the last report was done?", Yukio's voice shook

"It was just this January..."

"That means, he just has a few weeks— no days left..."

"I'm sorry...", the doctor's face darkened," If only we could've find a cure for this unknown deadly disease..."

Yukio's could feel the tears streaming down his face. Slowly dropping into the last report, slightly smudging the handwriting of who ever wrote it. 

"Maybe my son can do something to hold the disease back for another week.", the doctor spoke 

"Really?", Yukio looked up with hope

"Yes, hopefully if I can get in contact with him. He's too much into luck these days..."

"Are you Midorima's dad?!"

The doctor nodded looking at his watch," I'm guessing Shutoku's practice is over. I'll see if he can drop by."

The familiar sound of the phone rang until the other line was picked up. 

"Midorima?", the doctor asked

"That's me dad...", Midorima's voice replied from the other end," What do you need?"

"Well... One of Kaijo's players passed out during practice, however no one else knew about his disease..."

"Are you saying that?"

"Please come help!"

"Ok.", Midorima sighed," Just this once, because I have to repay Kaijo for something."

"Thank you!"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

The two disconnected.

'Why do I feel like he was traveling when he answered?', Yukio wondered 

Exactly 15 minutes later, as Midorima predicted. He arrived in the same Takao driven wagon. Holding a lucky... umbrella?

"Midorima!", his dad rushed up to him

"Dad...", the taller said," So who is it this time?"

"Hayakawa."

Midorima's glasses gleamed for a moment. 

"Let's go see him.", Midorima took his jacket off," Takao!"

"Huh?", the other man was tying their wagon outside," I'll be right there!"

In Hayakawa's room. The rest of the Kaijo team were told of Hayakawa's disease. 

"Hm... A few days to a week.", Midorima studied the papers," I can do that."

"You really can?!", Kise was surprised

"Yeah. However, it's near closing time, so I'd have to do it tomorrow."

"We understand! Thank you!", Yukio bowed

The rest of the Kaijo team did the same.

"Better rest up. It's been a long day.", Midorima's father patted Yukio on the shoulder

Yukio nodded.

One by one, the Kaijo team left the room and then left the building as a group. Takao and Midorima decided to stick around longer, because of Midorima's dad.

"Dad... There's something your not telling me...", Midorima scowled

"I couldn't say it when they were here..."

"Go ahead."

"12 years ago... Hayakawa wasn't given up. He killed his parents... Then was found by Yukio's parents.

"He was just five, how?"

"Even I don't know... Murasakibara's parents might know..."

"So are you saying, altogether this is one messed up story?"

"Pretty much."

Midorima had to sit down, his head hurt. 

If this meant having to get the GoM back together again... It was gonna be a pain.


End file.
